Surviving the Darkness
by LukeDeath
Summary: This is another Fanfic by me. Enjoy the Story. I will not say anything about the story because I want you to find out yourselves. Over and Out. R


_This is a brand new fanfic for The Walking Dead. R&R Enjoy, Over and Out_

_July 4th, 2013_

I was all alone, everyone I know is either dead or an undead. But I should start from the beginning the day of the incident. It was July 4, 2013, me and my family were just celebrating the 4th of July, firing off fireworks and all that whatnot. I am Luke, I was just a 16-year-old teenager, had a good family, good school, it seem was an easy life to me until the incident occurred.

My father was playing with our dog, when suddenly a high-pitched scream rang out above the sound of the firework explosion. Startled I took off to the location of the scream. That was when I saw it eating her. A Zombie! I couldn't believe it at first, but after a few seconds, I got a hold of myself, and grabbed the nearest item and smashed against the zombies head. Blood started gushing out of its head. It looked at me with darken eyes, with blood slowly dripping out of its mouth. I grabbed a nearby pole and stabbed it into its head. It collapsed, but for extra precaution I stabbed into his head again. That was when I heard a loud growing sound behind me, I swiftly turned around to notice the women who had been bitten staggering over to me. I slammed the pole into her chest, and grabbed a nearby knife and cut her head off. It was a horrify experience, that was when I heard more screaming and groaning around me. I then realized that there are more zombies around me. I quickly took off to my family spot, but when I arrived all I saw was remains of my family all around me. I was horror strucked at what I saw.

That was when I heard someone calling my name softly, I turned around and saw my best friend, Casie, hiding under the tables. I walked to her, and asked her if she was bitten. She told me she wasn't bitten but everybody else is. Casie has been my friend since 1st grade, she is blonde with purple highlights in her hair, hazel eyes, same height as me, and she was beautiful. I told her to come with me, she quickly accepted. We took of to my parents car. We ran past a bunch of undead, when we finally arrived at the truck. I told Casie to get in and buckle up. I shifted the truck into gear and drove out of the parking lot, running over a few zombies on the way. It frightened me to know that zombies are spreading all over my town. But I had to stay brave for Casie.

We arrived at my house. I told her to go in the house and collect any clothes we might need. She nodded her head and took off into the house, I went straight to the garage and opened my father's gun cabinet. I took out a duffel bag and started stuffing it with weapons. I took a .357 colt revolver and strapped it to my side. When I got the bag filled, I stepped into the house looking for Casie, she was in my parents room collecting clothe. I told her to stay strong and we'll make it thru this. I had some doubts about what I said, but I didn't tell Casie that. After we gotten all of our supplies consisting of food, weapons, clothe, and any other essentials we might need. I handed Casie and 9mm and told her to keep it strapped to her side. We put the rest of the stuff into the truck, and then we set up to an old hideout me and Casie used to hang at. As we were driving thru the city, we saw hundreds of zombies and dead bodies everywhere.

I knew that if were gonna want to survive for a long time, we were gonna need to resupply. I looked at Casie and told her to sleep because it's gonna be a while until we get there. She was reluctant at first. but soon fell asleep on my shoulder. I had a weird feeling in my stomach when I'm near Casie. After an hour of driving, we finally arrived at the hideout. I carried Casie into the steel structure and laid her down on one of the beds. I collected our stuff and putted them away. I was so tired but I can't sleep because someone must be on watch.

Hours later, Casie finally awoke, I turned to look at her and smiled. She smiled back and looked around. I told her that we are safe for now but we need to be on alert . I told her that we can't stay here forever, that we'll need to move from locations. She understood what I was trying to say. Suddenly a loud banging was heard outside the door. I upholstered my gun and told Casie to hide. I walked up to the door and asked if anybody is there. I heard a reply, that sounded femine. I knew it wasn't a zombie. So I opened the door. "Well, Funny to find you here Luke.".

_Tune in next time. Over and Out._


End file.
